


a little bit of work

by charjace



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M, a mix of tropes, idk what this is really but i hope you enjoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-14
Updated: 2018-05-14
Packaged: 2019-05-06 23:32:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14658530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charjace/pseuds/charjace
Summary: jace and simon have been dating for almost a year and yet no one knows





	a little bit of work

There was a cabin up ahead, and everyone was thankful that they had made it because it had started to rain about half an hour ago, but it was quicker to get to the cabin then it was to the cars back at the start of the track. By the time they reached the cabin, everyone was drenched. It seemed that no one had bothered to check what the weather was going to be like for their hike. Once everyone was stripped of their wet clothes, and changed into their spare set they sat in front of the fire Maryse had set up.

The cabin was a public one, and they were only planning on going up for lunch to see the view before going back down and setting up camp halfway down. Though, that is ruined by the rain, so when it started to rain, Luke had informed the park’s rangers that they are going to be staying in the cabin.

Luke and Maryse told everyone to pick a room, and all the girls picked the biggest room and Magnus and Alec picked another together, which just left Simon, Jace and the two older adults. Luke had offered to room with Simon, so that he and Jace didn’t have to share because what was left was two rooms with two queen sized beds but Simon had said that he and Jace were big enough to deal with it. 

Now, with everyone warm and feed, the weather outside getting worse by the minute, they were playing a board game and cards in groups of three, Lydia being the judge. It was going peacefully until Jace had mumbled something under his breath and Alec elbowed him.

“What it’s been true,” Jace mumbled loud enough that everyone heard.

Everyone’s head’s turning to look at Jace, wondering what he was talking about. “What’s been true?” Isabelle questions, hitching an eyebrow as she looks at her brother with a curiosity in her eyes.

“Nothing,” The blond replies, picking up a card for his group.

“He said that Simon has to be cheating,” Alec input, glaring a bit at his brother, because that was  _one_  time and back when they were all teenagers that had happened.

“I am  **not**  cheating,” Simon retorts, crossing his arms against his chest as Clary picks up a card.

“You sure, I mean you’ve done it before whose to say you’re not now?” Jace voices, hitching an eyebrow and looking over at Simon.

Letting out a huff, Simon turns away from the game, “No wonder you can’t keep a partner, you keep a hold of everything.” It was out before Simon could even process what it meant, or what it could mean.

“Jace... Jace...” Izzy called out, but sounded defeated as a soft sigh fell from her lips. Then, she is standing right in front of Simon, her arms across her chest and  _god_  did she look intimidating right now. It was kinda hot, all the Lightwood’s were, it was unfair if Simon were to be honest. “Yow know he was just being a sore loser, and you know why relationships are hard for him, go apologize or me and Lydia are swapping with you two.”

Sucking in a deep breath and letting it out, Simon stood up and went into the room, not bothering with knocking. He closes the door behind him as he notices Jace sitting on the bed, his legs pulled in close to his chest and what looked like tears in his eyes. Teary eyes move to look at Simon, whose heart aches at the sight. Taking soft and gentle steps closer, he stops just before the bed.

“Did you mean that?” Jace’s voice was soft, almost broken as he asked the question.

“If you took that as me breaking us off,  _no_. I didn’t mean it like that, or at all. This pretending and fake fighting is getting harder,” Simon replies, pressing a soft kiss to the top of Jace’s head. “I’m sorry that I said that.”

“Just... one more month, then we can tell them, I promise babe,” Jace says, and Simon presses a light kiss to the tip of Jace’s nose making the blond smile a little.

“I can wait, I’ve -,”

“Don’t you dare quote Harry Potter at me,” He says with a laugh, and Simon joins in too. “Go out, and I’ll be out soon.”

Simon just gives a small nod of his head before he walks back into the living area where everyone seems to be continuing on with the game. Maryse asks if the two have sorted out their issues, and that if any more come up, the pair will not be sleeping in the same room. So, they pair played nice until it was time for everyone to go to sleep, with Luke giving them one last warning before he slinks off into the room with Maryse.

Once they were both in their room, Simon strips off his shirt and Jace moves closer to run his finger down Simon’s arm. His fingers tracing the pattern that was drawn into the tanned skin. Jace presses a soft kiss to it, “Come in next week for a touch up. I’m free Thursday afternoon and Izzy won’t be there.”

“I will,” Simon replies before he’s moving so that he can remove Jace’s shirt, just lightly throwing it to the floor, where his own shirt lay. His fingers unbuckle Jace’s belt before he’s pressing a soft kiss to Jace’s cheek. “We should probably go to sleep.”

He gives a small nod of his head as he pulls his pants down, watching as Simon strips himself free of his own pants. They climb into bed, and this night, it was Jace who put his head upon Simon’s chest as they fell asleep with their arms around each other. They already have lie planned, that they didn’t realize that they had done that during the night.

In the morning, their clothes were dry and it seemed like the rain was gone so after a quick breakfast, they headed out. Bags on backs, and Alec and Magnus carrying the cooler, before halfway were Izzy and Lydia over took it.

Luke was ahead, talking with Maryse with Clary and Maia trailing up behind them, Magnus and Alec next with the cooler and two girls carrying it, leaving Jace and Simon at the back where they stand just a bit out of ear shot of the group.

They’re making plans for next week, Simon was finishing up his debut album and Jace wanted to celebrate it. He was proud of his boyfriend, even if he can’t show it publicly at the moment.

A week later, and Simon’s leg is bouncing up and down as he was sitting with Clary, who was talking about her big idea to propose to Maia, which was going to involve him playing guitar for her. He really is trying to pay attention, but he just saw the time and he was running late for his dinner date with Jace. He would send a text, but that would look rude to Clary who was so animated about this.

Another five minutes pass and it seems that Clary has noticed that Simon was barley paying attention, “Lewis? Are you paying attention?”

“Of course Fray, you want to propose to Maia and want me to play guitar for you as you sing,” Simon answers, because that was the gist of it, he thinks.

“I asked if you were up for it right now, but it seems your mind is somewhere else, Simon what’s going on?” Clary asks, concern lacing her voice as she looks at her best friend.

“I’m just late is all, I kind of had a date tonight,” Simon replies, and Clary’s eyes go wide.

“Simon! Why didn’t you say so, go! We can talk about it later,” Clary tells him, ushering him out with a shooing motion of her hands. Simon does as told, and goes to his date.

Getting to the restaurant, he knows he’s under dressed but he didn’t want to be even more late, and going home to change would mean he would be. He hadn’t excepted his time with Clary to go over time, or for him to have to take detours. The place was full, and he couldn’t see Jace anywhere, so he goes up to the hostess and asks if someone with Jace’s description had come by.

“Yeah, he just left though, like five minutes ago. Why, you a friend?” 

“No, his date. Shit! Thank you.” Simon says before heading out of the place, dialing Jace’s phone as he did. _Pick up, pick up,_ he thought over and over, and all he got was voicemail. “Jace, baby I’m sorry. There was detours before I went to see Clary, and then she started to talk about this idea she has for proposing to Maia. Then when I left there was still god dam detours, I should have texted but I wanted to get into my van and get here as quick as possible, but it seems I was too late. I’m sorry. Please call me back. Please... I love you.”

Simon’s eyes go wide as he hangs up the phone, he said  _love_ , he said that he loves Jace, while he has known it for a while, he has never vocalized it. Neither of them have, and he knows that with it almost being a whole year, that only saying it now some might call it a bit late, but this was them. They didn’t do things at everyone else’s pace. It was their pace, and their’s alone.

The realization also makes him wonder if he is going to lose Jace over this, because he knows that this right now, is Jace’s longest relationship after Kaelie and they broke up because they wanted different things in life.

He walks himself to his van and climbs in, hanging his head he turns the ignition on. This was suppose to be a happy day, he had finished up his album which was going to be released next month, a week after he and Jace were going to be open about their relationship. But, it’s possible he has screwed it up because he forgot to send Jace a text the moment Clary released him from her, or to call him on the way.

Driving to Jace’s apartment, he knocks upon the door and waits. It’s a few moments before it opens up, and it was Alec answering the door, which confused him.

“What are you doing here Lewis?” Alec questions, a little harsh in his tone, now Alec’s tone hasn’t always been  _full of life_  when it comes to him to talking to anyone but his family or his husband.

“I think I might have left something here the last time I was over, and I was just looking for it before and couldn’t find it. Can I come in?” Simon asks, hoping that Alec will let him in.

“Alec, whose at the door?” Jace’s voice sounded, and it sounded as though he had been crying recently.

That was honestly all it took for Simon to push past Alec, he finds Jace sitting on his couch with Magnus, who has an arm around his shoulders. Holding the blond close to him. Frowning, Simon moves to drop down in front of Jace. He doesn’t dare to move a hand to brush away Jace’s tears, not until he can see that he is allowed to touch Jace, so he just stays in his kneeling position in front of the other.

“Love look at me please,” Simon pleads, and waits for Jace to look at him with all his attention. When Jace does, Simon gives him a small smile, “I was running late, in my rush to get there I forgot to text you. That is all that happened, standing you up is such a crime I will never commit.”

“Simon?” Alec’s voice cuts in, and he remembers that he and Jace weren’t alone. He had forgotten for that time in which he was wanting to comfort and reassure his boyfriend.

Simon’s eyes stay on Jace, who is taking in deep breaths and letting them out slowly, “Jace... it’s okay. So they know a month earlier, it doesn’t mean our relationship is doomed. You know why? Because I love you,” Simon says, taking Jace’s hands carefully into his own, rubbing his thumbs against the back of Jace’s palm. “I  **love you**  Jace. You hear me? I love you, and you know our rules, if you’re not ready don-,”

“I love you too, I love you Simon,” Jace’s voice is broken as it speaks out. “That’s why it hurt when you didn’t come tonight. Why I’m afraid of letting people know, because the things I love like to get taken away from.”

His brows frown a little, “But you’ve never wanted people to know. When did the reason go from wanting to see it last, to being afraid of me going away?” Because that had to be the first reason right?

“It... It never did, it’s always been that. I  _know_  that my relationships didn’t fail because people knew, beside’s Kaelie, there was another reason,” Jace says, and Magnus squeezes Jace’s shoulders.

Simon was confused, what was he missing? He hears Alec let out a sigh, and is sure the male is rolling his eyes. “He’s loved you for a long while you idiot!” Alec says, and Jace flinches a little. 

Eyes going wide, Simon just stares at Jace who has dropped his gaze from Simon to the ground now. A sign that what Alec had said was true, that Jace had been in love with him for a longer time then Simon knows of.

“I just want to know... how long have you been dating?” Magnus’ asks, raising an eyebrow slightly, eyes going between the pair.

“Eleven months, we were going to tell people once it’d been a year,” Jace spoke, squeezing Simon’s hands. Simon brings them up to press a kiss to his boyfriend’s knuckles. “Alec, Mangus, you guys can go now. I think I’ll be okay now. Me and Si have a few things to talk about.”

Alec nods his head, and Magnus stands up and the pair leave the apartment.

“I had a bad day too, that didn’t help. You being late just, set me off it seems,” Jace tries to laugh it off, but Simon doesn’t let him. He takes a seat on the couch and pulls Jace so that his head is laying in his lap. Simon’s finger’s running through the blond hair.

“You can feel whatever and however you like, and it matters. Its valid, and I’m here if you want to talk about it,” Simon says before he’s starting to sing a song soft and slow for Jace.


End file.
